libérés
by arutha01
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires issues de mon esprit tordu et qui m’on été inspirées par les chansons que j’écoute. Différents pairings. La deuxième histoire avait déjà été publiée sous le titre cecile ma fille.
1. Chapter 1

Bon ben comme tout le monde le sais tout les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Même si j'aimerais bien en garder quelques uns pour moi toute seule. Je tiens à signaler également que ceux des chroniques de Krondor ne m'appartiennent pas plus.

Arutha : même pas moi ?

Auteur : Non. SNIFF.

Arutha : Dis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu à fumé quoi pour nous pondre un truc pareil ?

Auteur : Mais rien qu'est ce que tu vas immaginer ?

Séverus : C'est ça qui est inquiétant ? justement.

Auteur : Dites vous la voulez ou pas cette histoire ?

Drago : C'est obligatoire ?

Libérés.

La guerre faisait rage. Tout espoir semblait perdu. En effet Harry Potter, celui sur qui la paix future du monde sorcier reposait, avait été fait prisonnier avec ses plus fervents partisans il y a à peine quelques heures de cela.

Le monde sorcier allait sombré dans le chaos. Pour le moment celui qui jusqu'à présent était connu sous le nom du survivant était enfermé, avec ses 2 meilleurs amis, quelques membres de l'AD dont Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat , quelques aurors dont Maugrey et leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Rémus Lupin, dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. Les mangemorts les avaient jetés dans une sombre cellule en attendant l'arrivé de leur maître.

Ron fut le premier à entendre un bruit derrière la porte de leur cellule. Instinctivement il pris Hermione dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Voyant sa dernière heure arrivée le jeune homme perdit ses inhibitions et embrassa fougueusement celle dont il était amoureux depuis bien longtemps.

Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient ce n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres mais l'héritier des Malefoy qui venait d'ouvrir leur geôle. Apres un regard au survivant le petit blond s'effaça.

Drago : Libérés. Évadés. Échappés. Envolés. Je les ai libérés. Ils se sont évadés.

De tous cotés les amis du survivant s'enfuirent de leurs prison

Groupe : Libérés, Évadés, Échappés, Envolés, Enflammés, Embrassés, Insurgés, Révoltés, Libérés, Évadés, Échappés, Envolés, Enflammés, Embrassés, Insurgés, Révoltés.

sans un regard pour le petit blond qui resta debout à les regarder s 'enfuir.

Drago : Ils étaient enfermés. Moi j'ai ouvert la cage. Ils se sont échappés. Et ils ont pris le large.

A ce moment là Harry fit face à son ancienne némésis. Le brun marqua un temps d'arret semblant sonder le regard si bleu du serpentard. Puis il lui pris la main et s'enfuit avec lui. Une fois sortis de la demeure des Malefoy le survivant les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sombre où tous les anciens prisonniers étaient présent, l'agencement de cette dernière faisait penser à un cour de justice. Et il semblait que s'était Hermione Granger qui présidait étrangement malgrès la présence de plusieurs adultes. Au seins de cet étrange assemblée le jeune Malefoy reconnus son parain Séverus Rogue.

Groupe : Libérés, Évadés, Échappés, Envolés, Enflammés, Embrassés, Insurgés, Révoltés, Libérés, Évadés, Échappés, Envolés, Enflammés, Embrassés, Insurgés, Révoltés.

Harry : Il demande le droit d'asile. Donnez lui le droit d'asile.

Drago attendait avec inquiétude la réponse de ce tribunal improvisé. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de les sauver d'une mort certaine il n'etait pas sur que le trio en or des griffondors serait très enclin à lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il leurs avait fait par le passé.

Hermione : Libérés, Évadés, Échappés, Envolés. Il demande le droit d'asile.

Tous : Libérés, Libérés, Libérés.

Soulagé Drago se tourna vers Harry qui lui fit un immense sourire. Le serpentard sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et envoyât un regard de reconnaissance à son parrain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arutha : Ben Dray pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Tu devrais etre contant tu as sauver ton Riri.

Drago : NON MAIS CA VA PAS TU M'A COMPARE A QUASIMODO.

Arutha : Ben non je t'ai comparé à Garou.

Drago : ………………, je te signal que je ne suis ni brun ni canadien moi.

Arutha : ……………………

Drago : HA ! JE T'AI EUE ! JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE TU ME COMPARAIS A QUASIMODO............................................

Arutha : ………………………………..

Drago : ……………………………….

Harry : DRAY OU TU VAS ?

Drago : Me pendre.

Arutha : Mais, mais, non tu peux pas j'ai encore besoin de toi moi pour mes autres fics.

SIRIUS : SNIF, SNIF, SNIF.

Arutha : Ben Sirius qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

Sirius : Je suis même pas dans ta fic. Je croyais pourtant que j'étais ton préféré.

Arutha : Mais je peux pas toujours vous utiliser tous. Là c'était une histoire sur Drago.

Sirius : SNIF, tu l'aime plus que moi. Personne ne me comprend, personne ne m'aime. Pourquoi le monde est il si cruelle. Je veux retourner derrière mon voile. BOUHHHHHH.

Arutha : ……………………………………………………………

Séverus : T'inquiète je gère. Viens Black, je sais exactement comment te remonter le moral.

Arutha : A non vous allez pas encore vous battre quand même.

…

…

Arutha : Ha ben non ce n'était pas d'une bonne bagare qu'il parlait. Seigneur je veux plus jamais voir ça.

Neville : ALERTE IL Y A UN GROS BATEAU QUI VIENS D'ARRIVER SUR LE LAC.

« poc »

Groupe : HAAAAAAAAAAA

Fol'œil : ON EST ATTAQUE.

Arutha : Pug ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Jimmy qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

Pug : On est venus vous chercher seigneur Arutha, pour vous ramener à Krondor.

Arutha : Mais pourquoi ? Je veux pas rentrer moi. Pour une fois que je m'amuse.

Jimmy : Le problème c'est que l'auteur a une subite envie de relire les chronique de Krondor. Et si vous n'êtes pas de retour cela va faire désordre.

Arutha : Bon d'accord. Mais c'est vraiment pas de gaîté de cœur que je rentre.

Auteur : Je te promet que je ferais bientôt appel à toi pour torturer Harry et ses amis.

Harry : SAUVE QUI PEUX.

Drago : POTTER REVIENS ICI. ARRETE DE TE CONDUIRE COMME UN POUFSOUFFLE. HA IL EST BEAU LE COURAGE DES GRIFFONDORS.

Harry : TU FERAIS MOINS LE FIER SI ELLE T'AVAIT TORTURE AUTANT QUE MOI.

Drago : JE TE SIGNAL QU'ELLE VIENS DE ME COMPARER AVEC QUASIMODO………………….. OU ELLE EST MA CORDE ? BLACK REND MOI CETTE CORDE. JE L'AVAIS PRISE POUR ME PENDRE PAS POUR QUE TU ATTACHE MON PARRAIN.

Sirius : PFFF, t'est pas drôle Malefoy. Il est génial ce bateau. Il est à qui ?

Neville : c'est vrai, le bateau. ALERTE ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE.

Pug : Mais non, c'est le notre de bateau. On l'a pris pour rentrer chez nous.

Sirius : Whaaaa, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'engager dans la marine. CAPINAINE BLACK. Ca sonne bien, non?

Auteur : Mais, mais Sirius où tu vas ? J'ai besoin de toi pour ma prochaine fic. Reviens.

Arutha : Je croyais que tu voulais relire les chroniques de Krondor, C'est bien pour cela que j'ai accepté de rentrer. TU M'AURAIS MENTI ?

Auteur : mais non mais je peux pas faire que ça quand même. J'ai trop d'idées pour les laisser en plan.

Arutha : Ouai on va dire que je te crois.

Auteur : en attendant on fais quoi avec Sirius il est déjà à bord du bateau.

Harry : en plus il y a Rogue qui agitte un mouchoir blanc pour lui souhaaiter bon voyage. Heureusement que le ridicul ne tus pas.

Drago : POTTER RETIRE CELA TOUT DE SUITE JE T'INTERDIS DE TE MOQUER DE MON PARRAIN.

Auteur : Oh non ils vont partir. SIRIUS DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE.

Rémus : Je m'en occupe. Sirius reviens tout de suite.

Sirius : Non. Je veux pas.

Rémus : Sirius, ne sois pas bête. Je te rappelle que tu a le mal de mer. Tu ne tiendras pas 5 minutes sur un bateau.

Sirius : Méchant, Moony.

Arutha : Bon ben au revoir tout le monde. J'espère que cette histoire vous à plût.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon ben comme tout le monde le sais tout les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent J.K.R.

Ccile, ma fille

_Il voulait un enfant  
Moi je n'en voulais pas  
Mais il lui fut pourtant facile  
Avec ses arguments  
De te faire un mapa  
Ccile, ma fille_

Et oui qui aurait put croire que ce chien galeux de Black russirait me faire accepter, moi laustre matre des potions, de combler son dsir de fonder une famille. Je crois que finalement jai fini par accepter histoire davoir la paix. Il sy connat en matire de harclement le clbard. Comment a cela ne se fait pas de traiter son amant de clbard ? De quoi je me mle dabord ? Cest bien ce quil est non ? Sachez que dans ma bouche cest un surnom affectueux. Non mais !

_Quand mon ventre fut rond  
En riant aux clats  
Il me dit: "Allons, jubile  
Ce sera un garon"  
Et te voil  
Ccile, ma fille_

Un garon, un garon, il ma pris pour un idiot ou quoi ? Si il veux un hritier male la ligne des black, il sy collera lui mme la prochaine fois. Moi jai dj donn et je nai quun seul mot : PLUS JAMAIS. Bon daccord a fait deux mots.

Non mais franchement on a pas ide. Jen viendrais presque donner ma mdaille de lordre de merlin et oui je lai eue, Na-na-na-nanre (oh la ! Je crois que la grossesse eue des effets dsastreux sur ma maturit, le retour dhormone sans doute). Je disais donc que jen viendrais presque donner ma mdaille de lordre de merlin la mre Weasley. Cest vrai a ! 7 elle nous en a pondu. Elle doit tre masochiste, je ne vois pas dautres possibilits.

_Et te voil et me voici, moi  
Moi, j'ai quarante ans, toi, six mois  
On est nez nez, les yeux dans les yeux  
Quel est le plus tonn des deux?_

Je vous vois venir. Non elle ne hurle pas chaque fois que je la regarde. Depuis que je couche avec lautre cabot mon image de terreur des cachots en a pris un srieux coup, pour mon plus grand malheur. Allez vous faire respecter par une bande de morveux dcrbr quand votre amant dbarque tout moment pour vous susurrer des mots doux ou pour vous faire des papouilles. Jai beau lui avoir formellement interdit de venir pendant mes cours, pensez vous quil mcoute. Bien sr que non. A croire quil prend un malin plaisir me mettre mal laise. Je crois que le pire t le jour o alors que je faisais cour aux septime anne Gryffondor et Serpentard dans laquelle se trouvaient mon filleul et Potter non je ne lappellerais pas Harry, mme si il est lamant de Drago le clbard dbarqua en plein milieu de ma classe, sans mme prendre la peine de frapper (mais quoi bon me direz vous ?), brandissant un papier et hurlant tue-tte a a march Sev tu est encein . Je crois que je laurais volontiers renvoy derrire le voile do il venait ce moment l, mais avant il fallait ranimer une bonne moiti de mes lves qui staient vanouis sous le choc (tu mtonne !).

_Bien avant que je t'aie  
De filles j'en avais eues  
Jouant mon cur ... face ou pile  
De la brune gagne  
A la blonde perdue  
Ccile, ma fille_

Prenez pas cet air tonn. Cest vexant la longue. Jtais loin dtre une vierge effarouche avant de tomber dans les bras de Black. Je ntais pas non plus trop regardant quand au sexe de mes partenaires. Devinez qui est la blonde dont je parles un peu plus haut. Non, non ce nest pas Narcissa, mais vous ntes pas trs loign de la solution. Je dois avouer que Lucius reste un de mes meilleur coup, bien quil soit trs loin derrire Sirius. QUOI COMMENT CA JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE VIRER POUFSOUFFLE ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? VOUS VOULEZ VOUS FAIRE AVADAKADAVERISER OU QUOI ? Du calme Sverus, du calme. Pfff a va mieux. Je ne fais quaffirmer une vrit absolue Sirius est le meilleur amant qui existe. Et non je ne vous le preterais pas affin que vous puissiez vous faire une ide par vous mme. Et puis quoi encore ? Cest le mien ! Cest mon clbard rien qu moi.

_Et je sais que bientt  
Toi aussi tu auras  
Des id,es et puis des idylles  
Des mots doux sur tes hauts  
Et des mains sur tes bas  
Ccile, ma fille_

Je vois bien comment vous regarder avec Jamie ( comment a ils nont que 6 mois ? Et alors ma fille est une Snape aprs tout elle est trs en avance sur son age cest tout). Je te prviens tout de suite ma fille il est hors de question quun de mes enfants fricote avec un Potter mme sil est moiti Malefoy. Sirius beau me rpter que tu feras comme tu voudras moi je sais que tu ne te compromettra jamais avec un Potter. Impensable ! Mme si pour nos amants respectifs nous avons fais de gros efforts (surtout moi), on ne peux pas parler dentente cordiale entre le survivant et moi. Je suis dj oblig de supporter la prsence du loup-garou, il ne va pas me ramener tous les Gryffondors dans mes cachots. Quoi que. Il doit bien y avoir une ou deux salles de tortures Hum ! message moi mme : vrifier toutes les salles du chteau qui se trouvent dans les profondeurs pour vrifier- Kniark.

_Moi, je t'attendrai toute la nuit  
T'entendrai rentrer sans bruit  
Mais au matin c'est moi qui rougirai  
Devant tes yeux plus clairs que jamais_

Alors l impossible ds tes onze ans je te clotre la maison. Comment a Potter lui a mis la carte des maraudeurs dans une malle prvue son attention depuis le jour o il a su que Sirius et moi allions avoir un enfant ? Cest quoi dabord la carte des maraudeur ? Sirius ? Le morceau de papier qui ma insult au cour de la troisime anne dtude des garons. Je savais bien que se ntait pas quun parchemin farceur. Lupin je crois que lon va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Je suis sr quil savait trs bien ce que ctait. Pourquoi ce serait ma fille qui devrait rcuprer cette carte dabord cest celle de Potter. Comment a hritage familial ?

BLACK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dsol me revoil. Ne vous inquitez pas je ne lai pas tu. Mais il risque davoir du mal sasseoir pendant quelques jours. De toute faon a lui apprendra mavoir voler mon poste de professeur de dfense contre les forces du mal. Rancunier ? Oui et alors ?

_Que toujours on te touche  
Comme moi maintenant  
Comme mon souffle sur tes cils  
Mon baiser sur ta bouche  
Dans ton sommeil d'enfant  
C,cile, ma fille  
Ccile _


End file.
